Only human
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Derek gets hurt,will his family be there for him? Derek is fifteen in this story. But I'm only human And I bleed when I fall down I'm only human And I crash and I break down Your words in my head, knives in my heart You build me up and then I fall apart 'Cause I'm only human
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sensation of my skin sizzling and burning wakes me up from deep unconsciousness as I find my head in mom's lap. "god ow"I murmur, "Peter,he's awake, shh Derek I got you"she says squeezing my hand. I don't know how long it takes but we pull up into the gravel drive and park. Then Peter gets me out of the car and carries me inside, mom following behind. The first thing I see when we get inside Is Cora sitting at the table looking like she's been crying, "Der"she asks quietly in her six year old voice, "shh Cor baby, he'll be ok, go to bed you can see him once he's settled"mom says, "k"she sniffles. Peter takes me upstairs and we go into the bathroom, he sits me down against the wall,and then starts to run bath water. "Derek, buddy we need to get this wolfs bane off of you OK"he asks me looking into my brown eyes for any sign of coherency, "K"I say,shaking a bit from the heat or cold I don't know. I slowly work on getting undressed but my fingers fumble too much and Peter does it for me. Then he stands me up and gets me into the tub.

I lean back and I let him wash me down,too weak to try to do so on my own, "you feel awfully warm"he says to me, "mm"I murmur. We finish up and helps me get out of the tub and he wraps me in a towel. He takes my temperature, "103"he murmurs, and then helps me into my Pjs. We then proceed to the bedroom, where mom is waiting on the bed. "momma"I say, "Shh come here baby"she says scooting over. I crawl in bed and let her pull the covers up over me and pull me to her side,despite the fact at fifteen I'm too big. "what time is it"I ask as she strokes my forehead, "2:00"she says, "OK"I say. Peter leaves at some point just leaving me and her, "do remember what happened tonight"she asks, "not really, I just remember having the wolfs bane shot at me, and then waking up in the car"I say. "I'm going to be sick"I say swallowing thickly, "OK,here baby"she says helping me sit up on the edge of the bed and hands me the trash can.

I throw up black goo, as she rubs my back between my shoulder blades, "shh,I gotcha"she says. I finish and she lays me back down underneath the covers, and then leaves to clean the trashcan. I start to fall asleep but as I do so the door creaks open. "Derek"she asks, "yes Cora"I reply, "you going to be OK"she asks laying down on the bed beside me. "I think so, I just need to start feeling better"I say holding her to my side. "you should get some sleep"I tell her running my fingers through her curls, "you should too, good night der,love you"she says, "you too"I say. I fall asleep with her in my arms hoping that the storm from the fall out won't ever come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sweat soaks my skin as I start to wake up, confused at first because I don't recognize the surroundings at first. I then after a few minutes realize I'm in my bedroom and I'm hurting a lot. I try to get out of bed but I soon realize it's not happening as the dizziness sets in. I call for my mom, hoping she hears me, "Mom, Momma"I call out, and she eventually comes. She approaches the bed quietly and sits beside me, "Shh Der, I gotcha, easy, you're burning up"she says putting a hand against my forehead. "I know, i I feel a lot more worse than when I went to bed"I say laying against her. "may be we should go to the ER"she says gently taking my temperature, "momma,no"I mumble, "baby we have to your temp's 105"she says gently.

She helps me sit up and then she gently changes my t shirt and sweat pants, then she puts on my tennis shoes. Then she helps me stand and I lean heavily against her as we go down the stairs. I watch as she scribbles a quick note on the note pad and then she takes me to the car. She helps me into the front seat and then after putting on my seat belt she gets in the drivers side and takes off into the predawn light. The last thing I remember is falling asleep and not knowing anything.


End file.
